Halo
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: Six is Barley able to escape reach with Emile and they learn the will be teaming up with the master chief and a new spartan ally these spartans soon learn they will have to work together to survive the horrors that the mysterious halo has for them and save the human race from extiction
1. prologue

"Six get the package to the pad and get your ass of this planet. Don't worry I got your back. Six heard over the radio"

He turns and faces the MAC cannon seeing his last teammate he couldn't believe he was saying this but he had liked working on a team again it was nice to have someone watching his back

He headed towards the pad were the pelican carrying keys he walked to the pelican as it landed he surprised to see a Spartan jump out of it

"Area clear" he said while pointing his gun out. He turned to six "sir it's in honor "he said to him Six nodded to the Spartan then turned to great keys

"Noble 6 do you have the package"

"Yes sir "he gives him the metal container and he looks it over "good job Spartan"

Noble 6 looks down "wasn't just me sir"

"They'll be remembered" he tells the Spartan to comfort him on his losses

Then a covenant cruiser appeared over the skies keys looked at then activated his com "noble four I need fire on that cruiser

"On it sir" the Spartan started two turn the gun so he shoot the ship down but two phantoms appeared one of the pelicans moved towards it to bring it down but it is shot down in the process and crashes

The phantom moves on the gun six and the other Spartan begin to move but are pinned down by blaster fire two elites jump from the ship

Emile shoots one and climbs out and shoots him again" who's next" he shouts then an elite comes and stabs him from behind " I'm ready how about you" he says as he stabs the elite with his Katina blade and they both fall of the gun

Six looks in horror "No" he shouted as he saw Emile fall

"Come on Spartans we got the hell of this planet" a marine shouts

"Negative I have the gun "he turns to the other Spartan "go with them they need all the firepower they can get" he turns getting to make the ultimate sacrifice

"Sir if may Emile is still alive his vitals are failing though if I can get that pelican flying again we can reach the autumn just as it leaves'

Six considers this "this plan you have is crazy "he tells the Spartan

"Crazy is my middle name"

The Spartan then turns to keys "see on the ship sir"

Both Spartans run off to get this job done

Six runs up to mac gun and is greeted by elites and grunts

They start to shoot at him he throws a plasma grenade to end this quickly when the grenade goes off all of the troops are sent flying everywhere

Six runs up the stairs and is greeted by an Elite zealot he pulls out his energy sword and six pulls out his combat knife the two circle each other

The elite charges six and but he gets out of the way

Six then gets a closer look at his combatant this elite had the same markings as the one who killed Kat this got him angry Kat was a good friend of his he rushed the elite and stabbed him with his knife

"That was for Kat "he then picked up the elites energy sword and continued to the MAC gun as soon as he got there he saw an injured Emile on the ground between two Elites

'' I thought I told you to get your ass of this planet" he said "well you know me never leave a Spartan behind " he put then started adding Bio foam to help out Emile " noble six the corvette is moving into position we need that gun online

Six then gets up and heads to the mac gun he turns it online

The other Spartan had no trouble getting to the downed pelican he went inside if it to check for survivors

"Any one still alive in here" then marine comes out carrying an injured ally

"Sir were the only survivors"

The Spartan looks at them both they both seem like they needed medical attention" can this bird still fly"

"We don't know "the Spartan then goes up to the controls and sees if he can get this bird to fly he presses a button and the pelican buzzes to life "alright were air born he picks up the pelican and flies it to pick up six

The mac gun the fires a shot destroying a phantom in the process

" now six hit in the gut " six the firs at the corvette hitting it an causing it to explode he climbs out the mac gun and picks up Emile and brings him to the pelican they limb in it " alright let's get the hell out of here"

The Spartan then hits the boosters and they fly of heading towards the pillar of autumn "Spartans your coming in two hot "can't slow down" the Spartan says as the pelican crashes in the autumn

Medical teams then rush to the ship six comes out with Emile and the Spartan comes out with the two marines

Medical teams rush them to the medical room

The Spartan then walks up to six" told you my plan would work "

"Don't get cocky kid." They start walking out of the hanger bay By the way what's your name?"

"Spartan A812-Rex at your service sir"

"You were in alpha company six asks "

"Yeah I was the only survivor of operation Prometheus"

Six turns knowing that it must be hard to talk about this he then sees a capsule "who's in there"

"John 117 the only other hyper lethal in the enter Spartan history says with pure aww

"Well this should be interesting" six said as he looked back he then took out Jorge's tags "well then let's get started


	2. pillar of autumn

The pillar of autumn is seen coming out of hyperspace "Cortana all I need to know is did we lose them" captain keys ask the on bored A.I

"I think we both know the answer to that"

Keys sighs "we made a blind jump how did they"

"Get here first" the A.I says "covenant ships have always been faster as for tracking us from reach my maneuvering capabilities were limited"

Keys starts to pace around clearly on edge due to the fact they were about to come under attack "we were running dark yes"

"Until we decelerated pretty sure know missed the giant hole we tore through hyperspace" the Ai then started glowing "they were waiting of us on the far side of the planet"

Keys looked down and turned to face Cortana "bring the ship back to combat level alpha. I want everyone at their stations"

"Everyone" the A.I asks

"Everyone" keys then turns around "and Cortana "

Her avatar appears "hmm?"

"Let's give our old friend a warm welcome"

"I've already begun"

Six and rex were walking down to the lunch corridor when the intercom blared up "attention all combat personnel please report to your combat stations

"They found us already "rex then turns to six "Sir we need to get to the bridge" Six nods they start running to the bridge

Emile was doing better he was standing up and ready to go kick some alien scum he walks out of the medical room

Meanwhile in cryo room

"Alright lets thaw him out" they begin to start pressing buttons" okay bringing suit level online" the machine starts to glow " he's hot blowing pins in five"

The pod opens to revel the master chief he gets up out of his cryo pod and walks down to great the crewmen

"Sorry for the quick thaw chief things are pretty hectic right now" he turns to the crewmen above "bring his energy shields

John stands there as his energy shields flare up and begin to stir

"Shields read normal showing green across the board"

"Captain Keys to cryo 2 send the chief to the bridge immediately"

"But sir we will have to skip the weapons diagnostic"

"On the double crewmen"

He then turns to look at the chief "the skipper seems jumpy we'd better get moving we'll get you weapons later "

"I'll leave the test running "then banging is heard at the door "oh god there trying to get through the door "an elite major then bust threw the door and shoots him down

"Sam" the crewman yelled "c'mon we got to get out of here" they both run to the door and it opens the run down a hallway and the crew man attempts to open the door it blows up killing him

Chief then stops and goes different path on the way he sees crewmen being attacked by covenant forces he comes up to one room and sees another Spartan fighting an elite minor

The Spartan grabs him and put his combat knife in his throat killing it he then turns to see chief "you're not the Spartan I'm looking for"

"How many Spartans are on this ship?"

"Don't know "

"We need to get to the bridge" he says as he walks out

"Right behind you"

They make their way to the bridge and they come across six and rex

"Six good to see you're okay" he walks up to him and hits him on the shoulder "who's this "he points to rex

"This is rex he helped me save you on reach" he turns to rex" and this is Emile my teammate from noble team

'Nice to meet you "the door then opens and the four Spartans enter the bridge and find keys waiting for them

Keys greets the Spartans "it's good to see you all "

"What's the situation? "They ask

"The covenant followed us from reach "Cortana says as she pops up she turns to john" sleep well

"No thanks to your driving" he retorts

"So you did miss me" she then turns to six " I want to thank you for getting me here sorry about your commander he sounded like a good man"

"He was but I didn't let his sacrifice be in vain"

keyes then turns to chief "we need you to get Cortana of the ship"

"While you do what go down with the ship no offence sir but this war has enough dead hero's" Cortana looks at six after she says this

"In a manner the objet we found I'm going to land the autumn on it"

Cortana disappears for a second then pops up again "the ship will continue evasive maneuvers tell you take Manuel control" she turns to chief "yank me"

Keys then presses several buttons and pulls her out and hands her to chief "if Cortana falls into enemy hand they'll learn everything ship deployments" he pauses "earth"

"I understand" chief answers

Keyes turns to the other Spartans "as for the rest of you you're going to assist the chief in getting of the ship"

"All due respect sir I work better alone"

"No you are the only Spartans on this vessel and we need all fire power we need if we want to beat the covenant "

"The four of you are our last and only hope now "the Spartans look at each other

"Good luck Spartans "he gives chief a pistol "I don't keep it loaded you're going to have to find ammo yourself"

The Spartans leave the bridge "come on I know where the weapons locker is follow me "Rex Starts running they run across Johnson and a group of marines

Six pulls out his energy sword and attacks the covenant he cuts through the elite and throws a grenade at the grunts

"well that's aa nice toy to have" chief stats as the Spartans run of the reach the weapons locker and pick up as much guns as they can

They leave out and see marinas under fire "they could use some help do what you do best "the four Spartans attack the troops

The ships bums over "there using our life boat airlocks to attach there boarding craft we go out and they come in clever bastards"

The Spartans keep running and they see three marines pinned down by fire "we can't get past this" six says

"Yeah we can" rex pulls out a heavy turret and shoots all the covies in the area "keep going I got your back"

They pass a window and see lifeboats fly out the third one to fly out is shot down "there shooting down are escape pods

The Spartans take passenger threw small accesses ways they find a door that is damaged "that door's control mechanism is gone I'm going to have to"

Emile then walks up the door and bashes it open

They pass through the cryo bay six looks down to see the elites "looks like they wanted to catch you napping"

"There's one life boat left hurry up and catch it" the Spartans run two the life boat and see a marine thrown on the ground

Chief picks him up an throws him in

"Punch it"

"Aye aye sir" she then hits the switch and the ship flies of

"Are we going to make sir" asked the frighten marine

Six looks at him and responds "don't worry about it"

"The autumn is accelerating keys is going in manually" the autumn goes for the ring "you boy's going to sit down"

"We'll be fine "chief responds

"If I still had fingers they'd be crossed" Cortana says as they enter orbit


	3. halo

"We're coming in to fast "Cortana yelled as the ship flew to the ground in a blaze of fire

"The flaps came out to soon brace for impact" the ship hit the ground

"Chief Six, Emile, Rex" the four Spartans get up a little dizzy

"Were fine "six answers "he looks around to see all the solders body's on the ground "rest in peace" is all he says before getting out of the pod he looks around to find rex helping an injured survivor

"Sir you need to leave me "the solder says

"No I'm getting you out of here" rex then picks up the solder and puts his arm on his shoulder "let's get moving "

"Covenant drop ships head to the hills if we're lucky enough they'll think everyone died in the crash "Cortana tells the Spartans

They move towards the hills but two banshees spot them and fire at them "Damn it" Rex Shouts as he brings the marine to cover

"We need to take them down" chief says

"I got them" six replies he then charges one of the banshees and jumps onto it and throws the elite out he climbs into the banshee and shoots the other one down with a fusion charge

Chief stood there in shock "that was unexpected" he says

"We'll don't be too surprised he's a hyper lethal vector" Cortana tells him as six turns around

"Keep going I'll cover you from the air" six then flies of threw the canyon "be careful six" Emile tells him"

"I'm picking up readings from a structure not too far from here we should go see if there are any survivors " Cortana tells them

The Spartans sprint to the location as quick as they can when they arrive they then see Sergeant Johnson and a group of marines under covenant attack Emile and john rush the convent troops while rex gets the injured marine to safety

"Stay here "Rex tells him as he puts the marine down "Johnson how are your men holding up "

"There doing fine "he turns to his troop "watch closely boys your about to see a real solder fight of these sons of bitches"

Rex turns around to be honest he really didn't see himself as a good solder he still felt he has a lot to learn which is why he is glad he's working some of the best Spartans he turns and sees a turret " I'll be taking that if you don't mind"

Emile and john had their necks covered in Elites they blowing them away one by one "This is getting bad" Emile says

"Keep firing we need to hold them off until an Evac arrives" he turns on his radio "six some air support would be nice "

"On my way give me a second" six replies

"We don't have a second "Emile yells over the radio "they got us surrounded"

"just how I like it " Rex calls out as he jumps down in front of the two Spartans " six get here when you can I want to have some un" Rex then pulls out the turret and it starts to spin and he opens fire on the elites

They start to scramble and cry out in pain as there shoot by the turrets fire" Don't just stand there help me "Rex tells the two Spartans behind him

They then come up and start shooting the covenant with endless fire then noble six comes in and shoots the spirt down " This is Pelican Echo 419 calling out to any UNSC personal anyone out there "

"This is fire team Charlie we need immediate Evac on the double "Johnson says over the radio

"Roger that "a pelican then appears to pick them up "alright everyone on the pelican" then three pods are seen falling out of the sky

"They're coming in pretty hot if they make down there going to be covered in convent" Cortana tells the Spartans

"then we got to help them" rex says as he puts the injured marine in the pelican"

"Foe hammer mind if we borrow your warthog"

"Sure thing Cortana "the warthog then falls to the ground

"Let's get moving "chief says as all the Spartans hop into the warthog

"I'll fly ahead and give the marines covering fire "six called out over the radio

They drive of and find a cave "this cave isn't naturel somebody made" Cortana said to the three Spartans

"What gave that idea "Emile said sarcastically towards her

"What does that mean "Cortana Asked?

"Well I mean it's kind of made of metal and caves are made out of rocks"

"Six we entered a strange cave we need you to find an exit for us" chief called on the radio only to get no response "six"

"Were probably two deep underground to get a secure signal" Rex tells chief

"So basically were radio dead"

"Yea but I think we found an Exit"

The Spartans then head for it and come out to see a group of marines under fire by convent

They charge the Covent from behind and start taking them down they get behind cover chief turns on his radio

"Six where are you" chief asks over the radio

"Giving some marines air support near a rockslide try and get her fast" six calls out over the radio

"Roger we'll be there as soon as we clear things up hear "

"No air support "rex asks "no he's busy" they go out and start to fire on the convent troops taking them all down

"Foe hammer we need an Evac" the pelican then appears "alright everyone on board the pelican

Chief then turns on his radio "six how are you holding up over there "

"Doing fine but we need some assistance and an Evac very soon"

The three Spartans go to the location six is at to find that six and the marines had everything under control "okay foe hammer got another pick up for you "roger that

The Spartans leave the area "got one more location" rex says

"Good let's over with "Emile says bitterly

Cortana then pops up in there visor's "Warning I've picked up reports that the covenant have secured the pillar of autumn's crash site. Good news is the captain's still alive bad news is that he's been takin prisoner

"The convent take prisoners" rex asks "I thought they wanted us all dead"

"Well let's find the last pod so we can go rescue him" chief says

They find the pod and see there's nothing in it "damn this thing is trashed weapons are everywhere" rex says as he looks around

"Emile looks around probably no survivors or these one fell out"

Chief looks around "six you see anything"

"um not yet wait I think I see gun ire in the structure ahead It might be the marines" six says over the intercom"

They head to the location to find three marines surrounded by covenant fire they rush in and destroy all the covenant in the area as more drop ships show up "six we need air support"

"On my way "six shouts as he fly's in and shoots most of the convent he then turns around and rams his banshee into the phantom and lands on a elite killing him with his energy sword

"That was exiting "rex says as they check on the marines

"You boy's alright Emile asks "they look up and see him

"Yeah sir we're fine "the Evac ship shows up "everyone on board it calls out

Six walks up two john "now what do we do" he asks as he turns to face him

"We regroup with the other marines and prepare a rescue mission's for key's" he tlls the Spartan as they get on the pelican


	4. truth and reconciliation

The air was thick the pelican was flying to the location of the cruiser the solders inside were getting to infiltrate the ship "I don't get why I couldn't bring my turret" rex said

"Because this is a stealth mission" six answered "besides you pick up one of the plasma turrets inside the cruiser "

"You may haven't noticed but quiet isn't really my strong suit "rex said as he over looked the DMR in his hands

Six then put the sniper rifle on his back and turned to face rex "Don't worry you'll be fine you can't always charge into places "

Chief then turns and looks at six "you know he really shouldn't be complaining about what weapons we decide to assign two a mission" he said to the Spartan

"Well stealth isn't always a preferred trait" six answers "

Chief then looks down "hey can I ask you something" he says to the Spartan

"Shoot" six answers

"I was reading threw your file and I saw something that surprised me you're only registered on two teams found it strange "

"Well you see when I was first assigned to a team with people I was close to in beta company we were called "red team"

Chief looks up surprised he had heard stories of red team they kind of reminded him of his team blue team "so what happened to them they all read M.I.A"

"We went on a mission we were told that it was a small raid fleet but it was an ambush they knew we were coming an called for bac up we fought them of the best we could but there were too many" six said as he looked two ground clearly feeling bad" after that I refused two work with anyone else then I was assigned to noble team by keys"

"But how did they know you were coming" chief askes

"We had a traitor he told the enemy we were coming as pay back for something I did to him during training"

"Did it have something to do with an Emily" chief asked

Emile then looked up clearly interested in this he had once asked that too along with Kat

"Well

"We're nearing the drop zone fire teams get ready " Six then looked away "I'll tell you guy's later" he tells them before grabbing his sniper rifle going to make you proud Jun he thought

Cortana then appeared on the Spartans huds "the ship captain keys is on is called the truth and recollection

The Spartans then walk towards the door six then looks at rex you'll be fine kid" he tells him as he turns and gets ready to jump

The door opens "Let's go marines the core isn't paying us by the hour" all the marines then jump of the pelican followed by the Spartans

"I would recommend going along that cliff side It might give you a good vantage point for sniping "Cortana tells them

"Good chief and I will go up there and take down there sentry guns rex and Emile will go with the marines to take down the troops on foot "

"way to take charge " chief said as he six ran up the cliff and saw the guns six then hand him something" what's this"

"high powered shots armor piercing use sparingly there not cheap" six tells him as he looks down "I'll take the one on the left you take the one on the right"

They shoot down the two grunts in the guns then Rex and Emile open fire on the covenant they shoot down all the troops and start to move up

"I see the ship how we getting up there I didn't ring jetpacks "rex asked

"There should be a gravity lift somewhere around here "six answered

Rex then turned a corner "found it "he says over the radio h then starts to shoot at the Covent surrounding the area "this would be so much easier with my turret" he then turns and sees a stationary turret " that'll do"

He then runs towards it and hops in it and fires at the covenant killing the last of the ground troop

"Well that was easy "a marine says which makes the Spartans look at him

"Please tell me you didn't just say that "Emile asks the marine

"Why" then two hunters come down the lift

"That's why "Emile yells at the marine angrily

"I got this " rex says as he charges the hunters they both see him and swing their guns at him he slides under them and grabs the other one and bounces off of it he shoots his DMR at them but to no avail "Damn I need a bigger gun " he then sees two plasma grenades on the ground "or"

He then rushes the hunters and hits them with the but of his rifle then back up and throws a grenade which causes both of the hunters to jump back he then rolls and shoots the hunter it then charges up its gun

"Rex get out of there "Emile shouts at the Spartan

He doesn't move he turns to make sure the other hunter is behind him the hunter then fires his gun and rex jumps at the last second it then hits the other hunter and creates a huge hole in his chest he then falls to the ground

Rex then turns two face the other hunter "miss me " he says the hunter then charges him he runs toward him and goes under him the hunter then charges up his gun rex smiles "going with the gun again I see "

The hunter gets ready to fire but looks down to see a plasma grenade in his gun it then explodes killing it in the process bits and pieces fall two the ground after the dust clears

Everyone stood there in shock at what just happened

"Well that was unexpected "chief says as they walk up to the gravity lift

Six then pats rex on the shoulder "good job "he tells him as they get ready to bored the covenant vessel

"Once where inside I should be able to track keys threw is neural implants he'll probably be in the brig so that should narrow our search" Cortana tells them as they go up the lift

They go into the ship "I'm not reading any covenant bio signatures"

"Maybe nobody's home" a marine said

Then an elite comes and stabs a marine from behind and doors open reviling a bunch of convent "contacts lots of contacts" they open fire on the enemy's in the room

"No convent you just had to open your mouth" a marine yells

'Look out" Six then pushes the marine out of the way and catches the elite's energy sword he stabs him with his battle knife and he falls to the floor

They clear the rest of the contacts in the room and move on to be stopped by a door "the door is locked sir I can't bypass it"

"Chief and I will find a way around while you hold up here" six tells he marine as he chief leave the area

They find a small access point and start to travel through it "hey six you never answered my question" chief says

"What question" six asks

"Who's Emily" he asks

"Well how should I put this Emily's kind of "

"Not important right now we need to find captain keys" Cortana tells the Spartans as they enter a room "this must be it" six says aloud

He then unlocks the door and the rest of the team comes through "that was quick "Emile stats as they enter the room

They go into the hanger bay and see a lot of covenant and open fire and get across the room " what happened to stealth" rex asks

"It went out the window apparently" Emile responds to him

"Where are we going to go all the doors are locked" a marine shouted

"I'm going to hack into the override codes for the locks"

"Better hurry it Cortana we can't hold them of all day" Emile shouts

"Working on it" she then says to chief "I'd like to see you crack a 128,000-bit modulating encryption key"

Then two hunters appear "damn why they must use the heavy troops on us" a marine shouts

They attack and kill the hunters

The door then opens "I'd hurry up and go through it might lock once it closes " they head through the hanger bay and find the brig " captain keys is in one of these rooms

"Okay chief, Emile, rex and I will go find the captain you marines will hold this position" six says as he reloads his weapon

"Sir Yes sir" they all say in unison

The Spartans then leave and find a room Emile goes in it "nope not in here "he says

They go to the next room and see a bunch of elites and grunts "found it "rex says as he takes cover

"Take them out "six shouts as he opens fire on an elite they take out all the troops in room

They open the prison cells chief goes to find the captain

"Coming here was reckless. You two know better than this…thanks" he says to the Spartan as he goes out he is greeted by the other three Spartans and four marines

"All right marines let's move"

"While I was here I overheard the guard talking about the ring they call it halo"

"One moment sir I'm going through the convent battle net and it seems halo is some sort of weapon one of vast unimaginable power

"It's true they also said who every controlled halo controls the fate of the universe"

"Now I see the covenant has a scout team searching for a control room at first I thought they were searching for one of their ships but they must be searching for halo's control room

"then that's bad news if halo is a weapon the covenant will no doubt use it against the human race " he then turns to face the Spartans "I have a new mission for you we have to beat the covenant to halo's control room let's move"

"Yes sir" they say in unison

Keys then picks up a needler

Six you have point

"Let's get the hell out of here" they leave the room and go back to the brig to regroup with the other marines but they see three Elites and dead bodies on the ground

"those sons of bitches " Emile says he then gets up "my turn to be a badass he charge the three Elites he pulls out his shot gun and shoots one down the other two charge him and he backs up and pulls out his katana and throws it into one elites head

The other one comes up to him and swings his sword Emile catches it and he shoots the Elite in his gut and it cry's out in pain

Rex then goes to the dead marines takes their tags and closes their eyes

"Come on their nothing we can do for them know" chief says

They head to the hanger bay "foehammer this Cortana we have the captain we need immediate Evac"

"Negative Cortana I got enemy airships on me and I can't shake em sorry"

"Damn that means were stuck here doesn't it"

"No it were not Cortana if you can release that ship I can fly us out of here" keys tells the A.I

"On it "a ship then is released from its binds "everyone on "they all climb into the ship and two hunters appear "sir we got hunters " keys then turns the ship and rams them " nice one sir

"Now it's time for a little payback "keys says as he fly's the ship of

"Hey six do mind answering the question know" chief askes

Six Then turns and faces the Spartans "well I guess I can't avoid this anymore well Emily is kind of my sister"

All of them had surprised looks on their faces good things they were wearing helmets Emile was the first the speak "so six am I going to meet her soon or "he then looks a six "never mind"

"So if she was your sister than why did he hate you" chief asks

"Wait who hated six" asked a very confused Rex

"A Spartan named Richard he was in love with my sister and I wasn't letting it happen and she didn't like him back and well he raped her one day and I beat the shit out of him for it"

"Well since were reveling thins about ourselves I guess I should tell you a little about me "Rex says "I was in operation Prometheus and I am the sole survivor"

We're coming in on the drop zone "well here's my fun fact I was the leader of a squad we were known as green team I lost them all during a mission never forgave myself for it"

They landed and they got out of the ship "I guess were going to be here a while longer" Six said as they walked to greet the other trooper's

"And were going to get through this together" chief says

"What happened to working alone" Cortana chip in

"Well things change" chief answers

"Hey that's the solder we were on that escape pod with" rex says he walks up to him "good to see you doing better"

"Thank you sir" he answers the Spartan "and thanks for not leaving meat the pod I might have died and not got the chance to become an O.D.S.T"

"Your welcome" he answers "hey I never got your name"

"It's Samuel creed"

"Wait your last name is creed" six asks

"Yes sir why"

"Well let's just say I'm your uncle


	5. the silent cartographer

The ride to the objective was silent the only sound was the engine of the running pelican's "So I guess your my uncle" Samuel asks breaking the silence

"I guess so" Six replies "Don't let that bother you right now we have a job to do" Six tells the marine

"You know six I never thought I'd see this side of you your profile never said you had a soft side "Cortana chips in

"Well us Spartans are human too Cortana" Six replies

"Attention fire teams were nearing the drop zone it's time to lock and load"

Everyone starts to get up and pulls their guns out "I finally get to use my torrent "Rex says aloud as he pulls it from its socket he then takes two SMG's down and places them one his back along with two pistols and an assault rifle

"Damn Rex you afraid of running of ammo or something" Emile asks while taking his shotgun down and starts filling it with ammo

"I've never ran out of ammo on the battle field I just believe you can't have too many guns" Rex replies two the Spartan

"Well don't overdo it kid" chief tells him as he pulls a Spartan laser down along with a battle rifle "we don't want to get cocky"

Six then pulls down an assault rifle "Lets role he says aloud" he turns to chief "hey Cortana mind telling us where we're going"

"The covenant believe that what they call the silent Cartographer it's a map room that can lead us to halo's control's center the island has multiple structures and installations one of them has the map room"

"Well looks like were going hunting "Rex said as he walked up to the bay door"

Six turns to Samuel "stay behind me down there"

Once they reached the LZ "let's go marines go go go" they all jumped out the of the pelican and started firing on the covenant

The firefight began and it was hell the marines were charging behind the Spartans as they moved up to their objective

Rex was slaughtering his adversaries with his turret "this fun" he shouted as they mopped up the last few covenant

"Area secure all hostiles Eliminated" Emile says over the radio

"Affirmative Echo 419 inbound anybody order a warthog"

"I didn't know you made house calls Foe hammer" a marine shouted

"You know our motto we deliver" the warthog is dropped to the ground and a mongoose is put down as well

"Alright let's move I have gunner "Rex shouted as he mounted the vehicle

"I have shotgun" Emile said as he hoped in the passenger side and got ready to move "riding shotgun with a shotgun"

Chief and six both looked at each other "you driving" six asks

"Yeah"

"Let's roll" chief says as he gets in the warthog

"Hey Samul you coming" six asks the marine

"Yes sir" he replies

"The rest of you will hold up shop here "chief tells the other marines

They drive off to find the silent cartographer

They find the main building which is covered in convent troops "there already inside we need to get there quick before they discover halo's control center" Cortana shouts

They hope of their vehicle's and open fire on the covenant "The covenant are putting up a real fight the cartographer must be here" Cortana tells them as they start to head in the facility

They make their way down to see a group of covenant attempting to lock the doors Rex throws a grenade which kills all of the combatants in the room

"Don't let them lock the doors" Cortana shouts but the door close just as the reach it

"Damn it" Emile says as he bangs his fist on the door

"Interesting I underestimated the covenants understanding of halo's substances they managed to lock the doors and we don't have enough fire power to get threw them"

"Cortana to keys"

"This is keys go ahead "

"The covenant have impeded are progress we won't be able to move on till we unlock the door"

"roger that Cortana we almost to the objective I may be out of contact when we get there I want you to muse any means necessary to find halo's control center failure is not an option"

"Yes sir" Cortana tells him

"We need to find the security override to open this door"

"I think I say some covenant heading towards a path leading into the Island over there're" Rex told her "I think the security override is up there"

The Spartans make their way to the path and cross two hunter while going "get down "Samuel yells

"I got this Rex yells" as he opens fire on the hunter's tearing off their armor with his turrets high powered fire power

They then find the facility and make there way in "found the security override "Six says as he turns it of

"Mayday this is dropship bravo 022 were under fire from covenant fire and losing altitude"

"Understood we're on our way"

They make their way down to the crashed pelican "Damn we're too late" Rex say's

"well we can take the heavy weapons they we're going to deliver as soon as I saw we were going against hunters I got some heavy weapons to be dropped off"

They picked up the weapons and made for the cartographer once they got they got there they started making their way down once inside they looked and john kicks a pebble down the shaft

"That's a long fall" six says as they start moving

"This place is practically a maze "six said as they rounded a corner

"This is getting tiresome "

"Foe hammer to ground teams you got enemy dropships coming fast "

"Damnit okay people we got company coming let's be sure to give em a warm welcome"

"It'll be easier to hold them of in the facility then out in the open can you make it here" Cortana asks

"Negative there coming in to fast will hold them off so you and the Spartans can make it to the cartographer" a marine says

"Give em hell marine" Emile says in a sadden tone

"Let's get moving if those dropships get here well be in a tight spot" Rex says

They continue making their way through the facility and find a group of Elites surrounding a console "That must be the cartographer" Cortana says

They open fire startling the elite's six takes out his energy sword and cuts his way through the elites once there all dead john walks up to the console "Is this it" he asks

"Yes this is it "Cortana replies as she starts up the console "and looks like halo's control center is in a type of shrine that's an odd place"

"Cortana to captain Keyes"

"The captain is out of contact with us he might be out of range or his ship is having problems"

"Keep trying to make contact and tell him that we have found halo's control center and will be heading up there once where top side"

The Spartans then go back and find the covenant have retaken the facility and they start to fight their way out as Samuel tries to contact his fellow marine " this is private Samuel calling in anybody still up there"

He looks down knowing his squad is dead

"We can't let their sacrifices be in vain we have to find halo's control center" six tells him

Once they make it out side they get to foe hammer

"We needs to go to these coordinates foe hammer" Cortana says

"Um Cortana these coordinates are underground"

"Well the covenant won't be expecting an airstrike" Cortana tells her as they go down the shaft


	6. assault on the control room

**quick authors note sorry for the long wait I've been busy these past few weeks**

 **also check out the halo character bios in my profile more will come as I go threw the games**

* * *

The dropship came up and startling a grunt "this about as far as I can go Cortana "

"Roger will proceed on foot "the four Spartans jump of the ship and are greeted by covenant fire "this is how they welcome there guess" Emile say's aloud

"I guess so" six replies after they clear up all the covenant in the room they move up into a room filled with covenant "this is going to be a long day" rex say's as he picks up his turret and opens fire on the covenant in the room "eat lead you dirty sons of bitches "he shouts as he terse threw the entire covenant troop in there

Six then goes up to an elite and hits it with the bud of his rifle and starts to kill grunts "there prepared "he says as he goes up the room

Chief then charges an elite causing them to fly through the glass and hit the floor "found the exit let's move" he shouts

They go out the door and meet with more covenant "covenant presence is stronger than I anticipated they must have the entire region secured"

"No shit Sherlock" Emile replies as they come onto an open bridge in an area that's snowing "well this is new it was just sunny skies a minute ago he turns to see a hole army of covenant waiting for them" oh shit this is not good "

"Hm this almost a fair fight" six says as the look towards the large crowd of covenant

They charge them and open fire as the covenant attempt to surround them "we need to get out of here" chief yells

"Hold still "Rex shouts as he then shoots the glass panel and they fall and land on their feet quickly opening fire on the jackals that were down there "this is not fun"

A pelican is seen flying overhead and is under covenant fire "I didn't know here was any human reactance on this side of the ring we need to give those troops a hand" Cortana told them over the inter comm

"Then let's move quickly and hopefully get out of the snow" Rex said as they started to move up killing every covenant along the way blowing up grunts as they keep moving up

They entire the structure to find covenant holding their position six then grabs and kills an elite with his knife and then they start to open fire on them "there's to many lets head for the door" chief shouts to the Spartans

They go out the room and make it to an elevator "this should bring us down to wear the marines are" six says as he presses a button the elevator springs to life and the Spartans start to head down "going down" Rex says as they go deeper into halo

The elevator comes to a stop and they exit to find sleeping grunts "go quietly we don't want to wake them" Emile says "the less trouble the better"

They make their way out of the room and see an elite with its back turned to them six quickly kills it and they continue to move up and come out of the room to see three marines under fire by the covenant they quickly run over there to asset them eliminating the covenant along the way once they reach the marines they go up to see if there alright "glad you could join the party sir's the covenant have our squad scattered we need to regroup we have equipment if you need it" the marine tells them

"I got the rocket launcher "chief says as he picks up the weapon trading it for his battle rifle six then went and picked up a sniper rifle "this should come in handy" he stats as he puts the weapon on his back

"okay we need to move up and regroup with the rest of your squad" they go up the mountain and see a scorpion tank under fire by an army of covenant "I got the tank " rex shouts he then goers up to it and gets in the driver set "alright lets even the playing field" he says as he fire's the tanks main gun it hits a banshee it explodes and the elite driving is seen flying out of it he then turns and fir's on the wraith

"we need to move up rex stay in the tank and provide as much cover as you can let's get to the control room it shouldn't be so far know" chief tells the Spartans and marines

They move up threw the Icey fortress and come to a covenant contorted area "aw crap that's a lot of them let's get the hell out of here man

"Stow that kind of talk you're a marine so act like it damnit "Cortana then came over the intercom "either way there's no dropships at the moment

"Alright boys it's time to repay these Spartan for pulling our sorry asses out of fire know move on the enemy and take no prisoner's" the sergeant shouts

They then started to attack the covenant six ran up a hill and pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed at an elite and fired the elite screamed out in pain and fell to the ground blood spilling everywhere

"We have more covenant coming in these guys are like cockroaches" they continue to shoot the covenant down Rex Shoots his tanks main gun blowing up covenant troops two hunter are then seen charging the Spartan he then turns and fire's the gun at them

"I can see torrents up top rex hop out of the tank and help us take them out the marines will stay here and hold this position"

Rex then hops out of the tank and the Spartans head to the guns "I'm in no mood for a heroic charge good luck Spartans"

They head up to the guns and shoots the grunts manning them "hey look they left their banshee's just lying around we could use these to get to the control room" rex tells the Spartans

"Alright fire team Zulu I sent out a distress call an Evac ship should be here soon to get you out of here " Cortana tells the marines

"Give em hell Spartans" a marine tells them

The Spartans hope in the banshee and start to fly up "analyzing the control room is in that pyramid structure get me up there and I should be able to get in

The covenant start to shoot at the Spartans but they evade and take them out and they fly threw a small tunnel "scanning all covenant forces have been eliminated"

They land the banshee's and enter the control room to see a holographic version of halo and to see markings on it "the panel try there" Cortana tells chief he then takes the chip out and places it in the console Cortana's avatar then appears and she stretches her arms

"You good" chief asks in a concern tone

Cortana smiles "never been better do you know the vast amounts of knowledge in this thing its incredible

"So... what sort of weapon is it" Emile asks

"What are talking about?" She asks the Spartan with a confused expression

"Let's stay focused how do we use halo against the covenant" Emile asks her

"This isn't a cudgel you barbarian. It's something else" she pauses "something much more important. The covenant were right this is forerunner give me a second according to these scamatics the forerunner's built this in order to" she then stops and grows a look of horror on her face "those covenant fools they must have known there had to be sign's

"Wow slow down your losing us what's wrong" six asks

"The covenant found something now they're afraid" she says

"Afraid of what "Rex asks her

"Something buried here" she pauses "oh no"

"What chief asks?"

"The captain the weapons cache he's heading for you have to stop him you can't let him get inside"

"I don't understand Cortana" chief asks

"There's no time go find Keyes before it's too late "she yells the Spartan's then turned around and run towards the door

"What has her worked up" Emile asks

"Don't know but we have to find Captain Keyes before it's too late" six tells them as they leave the facility little did they know that they were about to meet the one enemy that the covenant fear.

 **MEANWHILE ON A COVENANT CRUISER**

a elite is seen walking down the ship hall "is it in here" he asks a grunt

the grunt then looks at him and nods the elite then enter's the room to see more elites walking threw the process "where did you find this demon" the elite asks with disgust in his voice

"we found it on the planet its ally's wee fleeing from it was injured by one of our zealots" he then presses a few buttons the human hard ware is primitive but not easy to use they have tons of fire fall but we could use it as bait to trap Spartans by sending out a distress signal"

"good" the elite say's as he turns to face the tube with a spartan inside with light blue armor

* * *

 **Quick authors challenge okay now that this chapter is finally done I have a challenge for you all**

 **the challenge is to guess who the spartan in the tube is and it isn't an OC and he/she was in one of the many halo games**

 **and the winner can use my one of my oc Rex or Samuel in one of there story's good luck**


	7. 343 guilty spark

The air was so thick you could cut it with a plasma dagger the Spartans had managed to contact foehammer and had went to stop Keyes from getting to whatever Cortana was worried about " what do think's down there" asked rex

"Don't know kid but whatever it is it sure had Cortana spooked" Emile replied as he loaded his shotgun and got ready to move out

"Should we really bring the marines with us I mean this could be dangerous "chief asks as he turned to six

"A little back up never hurt besides we can't win every battle alone" six replied as he looked towards the group of marines that were accompanying them on their mission his nephew was among them he then walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder "whatever happens promise me that you'll stay behind me the entire time I don't want you to get killed you deserve to see your mother before that happens"

"Yes sir" Samuel answered back glad that he had someone to look out for him and that his uncle was a Spartan

The intercom then blared up "this was the captains last transmission but that was over 12 hours ago radio in when you find him I'll come pick you up"

"This is going to be interesting" six said as he jumped of the ship he turned to see a downed pelican "that must have been what the captain was riding in "

"looks like it we should move up hopefully we can find him before he gets to whatever is being held here " chief says as they start to move up they see a bunch of jackals and grunts all running from a strange structure and gunfire is heard in the background

"looks like we got friendly's" Rex says as he rushes to the area but finds a bunch of dropped guns on the floor "the fuck" he then picks up the gun "this is very strange"

"Rex what's going on did you find the friendly's "six called out

"No just a bunch of abended assault rifles"

"then why were the covenant running it clearly wasn't from being over powered cause there are no dead elite corps on the ground and they just don't run for nothing" Emile said

"Whatever can get the covenant to run hoe to their mommy I don't want to meet it" a Marnie says aloud "yeah were barely able to get them to run scarred and this time it defiantly wasn't us"

"we need to find out what's going on here let's move" chief says he then heads for an elevator "this looks like it takes us deeper in the facility" he then presses a button and they start to go down as soon as they reach the bottom there greeted by covenant grunts trying to escape "take them out "chief hits one with the but of his rifle and stabs the other with his combat knife

"Where they in a rush to" six asks

"Don't know but they seemed scarred" Rex Answers he then hears strange movements and turns to see what it is "you guy's heard that right "

"Hear what" they all ask

"Never mind probably just my head playing tricks on me this place is spooky"  
"then let's find the captain and get the hell out of here"

"They continue through the facility going through all types of turns and alternate routs because something is offline but

"This is confusing "rex says as he walks through a door and is shoot by pistol fire he then backs up to see a marine holding a pistols in his hand " stay back you're not turning me into one of those things " he shouts " well he's lost it

Chief then quickly moves in and disarms the marine and gets on one knee to see if he's okay "what happened" he asked him

"Sarge, Mendoza, Bisenti oh god they took them oh god I can still hear them screaming "

"Well this is not good" Rex says as he turns on his radio "this Rex contacting foehammer do read over static do you read me foehammer" they hear more static "we must be too deep under to get a clear signal

"How we were able to do just fine before" Emile says completely confused by the lack of signal

"don't know but we can't just leave this marine here" six says he then turns to two marines "I want you two to go back with him and signal foehammer and make sure he gets to a medical bay "

"Yes sir" the two marines say in unison as they pick up the marine and carry him out the facility

"Looks like he came from that way we should keep moving forward to see if we can find out where the captain went" chief says as they start to move

* * *

The two soldiers had made their way back threw the facility trying to get in contact with foe hammer "I can't believe that Sam has a uncle that's a Spartan" one say's

"Me neither "the other replies they then hear a strange noise "what was that"

"probably was nothing come on the elevator is over here" the noise is heard again

"Oh no they found us there going to kill us "the crazed marine started panicking and ran away

"Oh come on their nothing here" one of them try to tell him nut then a largo object falls down and grabs the Marine and drags him back "what the hell his this" he shouts as he starts to shoot at it but it does nothing it then grabs his leg and pulls it off "ah" he screams in pain then the strange figure hits him on the ground a bunch of times killing him it then throws his lifeless body away

The large figure then turns to the other marine who's scarred "what the fuck is happening "he shouts he pulls out his shot gun and blows into pieces its scattered limbs fall to floor "that was insane" he then walks to his now dead partner and takes his dog tags but before he gets up these small squid like things start falling on him "what the hell" he shouts as he begins to shoot them but to many come down and he is killed

The crazed marine starts to screams as the strange objects jump on to the now dead marine's dead body turning him into something scary and it walks up to him and rips him limb from limb the marine starts to scream in pain.

* * *

The Spartans and marines had heard the screaming and had their guns pointed up searching for the source "this isn't funny" six says

They see a dead marine along a long hallway and start to go down it they turn to see a door "Looks like it was forced open" Rex says he then presses a few buttons and the door opens and the body of a dead marine falls out chief catches it

Noises are heard behind them they point their guns backwards and they move into the room and the door closes

Chief sits the body on the ground "what happened here" he asks he then turns to see a bunch of helmets on the ground the pick it up they were badly damaged

"These should have video play back" six says as he pulls out a chip and places it in his slot the recording started to play.

* * *

A very old song is heard playing "Sarge why do have to listen to these" a marine asks

"Watch your mouth, son. This stuff is our history. It should remind  
you grunts what you're fighting to protect

"Hey if the covenant want to destroy this part of my history fine by me "

"Well next time you see them ask real nice I bet they'll be happy to obliged" Johnson tells the marines the drop ship comes to a stop "we've reached the drop zone your all clear" they jump of the pelican and start running

 **Fast forward**

The group of marines are seen standing in front of a door the same one chief and the other's went in "I want you two to stay here until the captain gets here"

 **Fast forward**

The group is now standing over a dead Elite that has a large hole in his chest "which is weird I mean look at it" one says

"What's that plasma scarring" Johnson asks

"Yeah I dunno. Maybe there was an accident

The captain then comes in to view "what do we have here sergeant?

"Looks like a covenant patrol bad-ass Elites units, all KIA "Johnson responds

"Real pretty. Friend of yours?

"Nah we just meet" a marine says

 **Fast forward**

The group then comes up to a door "Right let's get this door open" Keyes says as he walks into view with his squad behind him

"I'll try sir but it looks like the covenant tried really hard to keep his door closed"

"Just do it son" Keyes says very impatiently

"Yes sir"

The marine opens the door and they move in to the room and odd rumbling sound is heard "I've got a bad feeling about this"

"Boy you always got a bad feeling about something"

The radio then blares up "Sarge static can you hear me"

"What's going on solder? "

"We've have contacts lots of them…..there not covenant…..there tearing… oooooh noooooo"

"corporal do you copy over "no response " Mendoza get your ass back up there and find out what the hell happened to second squad"

"But sir"

"I don't have time for your lip"

"Sarge listen" a strange noise is heard "What is that" a=Mendoza asks

"Everywhere I don't" he looks to see something "there" the door then burst open and small squid like creatures come out of the door

The marines and Keyes start firing too little avail as the small forms begin to surround them and they are overpowered "sergeant we're surrounded

"There's too many sarge "

"Don't even think about marine" Johnson says in a stern voice

"Yo this is loco" Mendoza shouts as he runs towards the door

"Get back here marine" Keyes says through clenched teeth

The marines continue to fire but are quickly overrun by the squid like forms and the screen then goes black

 **Unexpected halt X (WND/INCAP/KIA?Ref.a4 3d)**

* * *

 **End recording view**

The Spartans quickly remove the tapes and toss them to the ground "please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that "Emile asks

"Really wish I hadn't" Rex Responds then the door behind them closes "shit were locked in" Rex says then all the doors in the room break open and the squid forms that attacked the marines (both groups)come from them "what the fuck is that"

The forms begin to attack them they open fire and killing but more come out of the rooms "this is must of been what they were holding here" Six says as he shoots the small forms " We need to fall back"

A marine is then attacked by multiple forms they then affect him and he turns into a large beast "oh my god is that a fucking zombie" Rex shouts he then shoots it as it charges him its arm falls of and it breaks into small pieces as hits the floor "gross"

The door that the Spartans came through suddenly burst open reveling more of the combat forms the charge at the Spartans but Emile guns them all down with his shotgun "found our exit"

The Spartans and marines run through the facility killing the forms that get in their way they reach a room and find the remains of the troops they sent back to contact foehammer "that's not pretty" Rex says as he looks at the remains of the marines

"We have to keep moving there nothing we could do for them now" six tells them as they move on they enter the elevator room and are engaged by more combat forms " Rex call for the elevator" six shouts as he guns down the forms that had decided to charge him

Rex had went and pressed the button and after a few second the elevator came crashing down in flames

"Well were not going that way" chief says he then turns to the other's "we need to find another way out of here he then runs towards the door they came from the other's followed suit

"They found an alternate route and got on an elevator Rex then pressed a button but instead of going up it went down "damn this is not where we wanted to go"

The elevator comes to a stop and they climb of off it they come into a room that's full of covenant and the strange combat forms "we can't catch a break today can we" a marine shouts

They manage to go around the fire and find another elevator " this better go up" Emile says chief then presses the button and it goes up combat forms are seen trying to reach them but they are crushed

The elevator goes up and a signal comes through "chief, six, Rex, Emile, fire team bravo what happened I lost your signal when you went down there what's going on" foehammer asks

"We don't know but we need immediate Evac" chief says

They come up to the top and find a group of scared marines "thank god we found you these things just came out of nowhere we've been lost for hours we have to get out of here" the marine says in a desperate voice

"There's a large structure a few hundred yards from here find a way above the fog and I can pick you up

"Alright were going to go out there guns blazing don't stop running no matter what happens if you get shoot keep moving you. Get killed walk it of" Rex tells the marines

They then charge out of the facility and into the swamp and combat forms are coming out from everywhere killing most of the marines they then start to surround the Spartans and the reaming 5 marines

They forced back to the large structure and the forms are closing in on them "I never thought I'd die like this "Rex shouted

Then a humming noise is heard and small machines come and kill all the forms surrounding the Spartans they start to push them back "what's going on here sir" a marine asks

"wish I knew" six said then a white light engulfs the Spartans and they appear on top of the structure and are greeted by a small round floating device "what the hell are you" six asks while pointing his sniper at it

"Greetings I am the monitor of installation 04. I am 343 guilty spark

The Spartans and marines then lower their weapons and look at the monitor

"Someone has released the flood it's my job to keep them from leaving the installation but I need your help come this way" a series of gold flashes surround the group as they disappear

"what happened where did you guys go chief, six, Rex, Emile where are you"


	8. the library

The four Spartans come out of the gold light and into strange chamber they come out and follow their new ally 3443 guilty spark "this chamber holds the index we need it in order to activate the installation" 343 tells them

"So it's in here" Emile asks as they began to walk through the structure

"Yes but I would proceed with caution the flood have found their way into this location I would suggest that you upgrade two class 12 your readings only indicted to classes 2 and 3 but we don't have time if the flood were to leave this installation they would consume all"

"Then we'd better hurry up and get moving" six says he then turns and looks for the marines "he were did the marines go"

"I safely transported them to a safe location they will not be harmed"

Then flood combat forms came out of the doors and began to shoot at the Spartans "when the hell did they learn to shoot" Rex Shouts as he shoots back at the flood

A large creature then comes and blows up scattering the small squid like forms all around the Spartans "gross" chief shouts as he knocks the forms of off him

"Puzzling you brought such ineffective weapons to combat the flood despite the contaminate protocols" 343 ways to them

Emile then blows up a combat form with is shotgun "this things seem pretty affective to me" he then looks at the flood form which was once a covenant solder he wouldn't say it but he felt bad for the poor thing. He hates the covenant but no one deserved this.

343 then comes next to him "you can see how the body has transformed by the genetic restructure of the flood infection the small creatures carry spores that makes a host mutate then they reproduce making more as long as one host survives the flood live on"

"Is there any way to help them" Six asks him

"I'm afraid not once the flood take you your body will be consumed the only to save them would to be to kill them"

"That's harsh" Rex says

"Let's not think of it like that let's just say wee setting them free from a fate that's worse than death" chief tells the Spartan

They make their way to an elevator and it takes them to the next floor "we have only two more floor's to go through and there full of flood" he says through hums

"Wait it gets worst" Rex shouts in fear

"Don't worry your environments suits well shield you from flood altered atmosphere" the elevator comes to a stop and the Spartans hop of off it

They make their way through the halls and come into large chamber chief looks down "that's a long fall " he then turns to see a flood spore attacking a hunter "we got a problem"

The flood spore jumps on to the hunter and begins to mutate it its armor begins to fall off and its gun grows spike the hunter begins to scream in pain

It stands up now fully infected it stares at the Spartans and roar's at them

"Well this not going to be pretty" Emile say's

The golem charges them they raise their weapons and open fire on it but their bullets just bounce of its skin it then rams six and he flies back and hits the wall and he passes out

"Six" Rex Shouts

"How the fuck do we kill this thing it" Emile shouts "it has no soft spots on it "

"I'll end it" Rex then open's fire with his turret and the flood golem didn't move it just ran up to him and knocked him back Rex then stood up feeling a little dizzy "This is not going well" he then see's support beams that are holding them

"hey ugly basterd" the golem looks at him " come at me" the golem charges him and he jumps out the way the golem hits the support beam and the platform falters it turns and shoots at Rex with his gun and Rex runs and it destroys the other support beams

"See ya next fall" Rex says as he turns and runs away the golem attempts to give chase but the plate form breaks and it falls down the shaft it screams are heard for a while and then there is silence "well that was fun let's go check on Six"Rex says as he walks by the two shocked Spartans

They got to six chief checked his pulse "he'll live but he might not be up for a while "he then puts him over his shoulder and proceeds to carry him out of the area

"Come reclaimer's we must hurry there is no time to lose"

Six woke up he then looked around he was in a covenant cruiser "where am I" he then looks around and see's two elites typing buttons

"Six I need help save me "a voice shouted it sounded scarred and then he ad flashes back to reach when noble two died and then had flashes of his friends on red team

He then woke up two see he was on the floor he heard gun fire and saw the others dealing with an army of flood he then saw an assault rifle he picked it up and charged the flood

He ran in and blew through most of the flood and he through a grenade and killed the rest of them

"Six you're okay" Rex shouted in a relived tone

"Yeah do we have the index?"

"No but it's in the next room" they then entire the room and see the index

Chief then walks up to it and takes it out he then looks at for a while and 343 then takes out of his hand "Protocol requires that I carry the index while you have organic forms you are vulnerable to infection the index must not fall to the flood before we reach the control room and activate the installation"

He then teleports them away " the flood is spreading we most hurry"


	9. two betrayals

The Spartans are teleported into the control room 343 is explaining something about the flood "…which means that any organism of sufficient mass and capability is a potential vector." He tells the Spartans

Chief pauses for a sec and looks around the room he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to them

"Is something wrong?" 343 asks the Spartan

"It's nothing he answer's" he then moves up to the console and looks at it

"Unfortunately, my usefulness to this endeavor has come to an end units of my classification are not allowed to perform a task as important as this. This finial step is reserved for you Reclaimer"

"Why does he keep calling us that" Rex says six shrugged his shoulders

Chief then puts the index into the console a light flashes then goes of "odd that wasn't supposed to happen" 343 says confused to why the ring didn't activate

"Oh really" comes a voice which is reveled to be Cortana light then flashes and 343 is thrown to the ground

"Cortana!" chief shouts

"I've spent the last twelve hour's cooped up in there watching you toady about helping that thing get ready to slit our throats" she says in an angry tone

"Hold on he's a friend" chief say's in a calm tone trying to calm her down

"Oh! I didn't realizes he's your pal is he? Your chum?" Cortana says sarcastically "do have any idea what that bastard almost made you do "

"Yes … activate halo's defenses and destroy the flood which is why we brought it here" chief tells her the other Spartans were just standing there not sure of what to say

"You mean this" Cortana then pulls out a hologram of the index

"A construct? In the core that is absolutely unacceptable I shall purge at once"

Cortana then grows a smile "you sure that's a good idea" she then absorbs the index thus making 343 even madder

"How …. How…how dare you. I'll-

Cutting him of "do what I have the index you just float and sputter"

"Enough" chief yells getting between the two he then faces Cortana "the flood is spreading if we actuate halo we can wipe them out" he tells her

Cortana looks at him "you have no idea how this ring works? Or why the forerunners built it? Halo doesn't kill flood it kills there food. Humans Covenant where all equally edible. The only way to stop the flood is to starve them to death" she stops and looks at 343 "and that's what halo is designed to do kill all sentient life don't believe me? Ask him" she points at 343

Chief then turns to him "is it true "

"More or less. technically this ring has a range of twenty-five thousand light year's but once the other's follow suit the galaxy will be quite devoid of life" 343 tells them

"So it is god's anti Son of a bitch machine" Rex says in a low tone

"Left out that little detail didn't he"

343 then turns to the Spartans "we have followed protocol to the letter you were with me each step of the way as we managed this crises

"I'm picking up movement" Cortana says in an alarmed tone

Sentinels then float up behind 343 guilty spark " why do you hesitate to do what you have already done" the sentinels point there weapons at the Spartans who in turn point there weapons back "last time you asked me ,if it were my choice would I do it ? And having time to ponder your query my answer has not changed"

Chief then takes out Cortana's chip and puts it in his helmet

"There is no choice we must activate the ring" 343 tells them

In a whispering voice "get-us-out-of-here"

"If you are unwilling to help then I shall simply find another. Still I must have the index. Give me your construct or I will take it by force" 343 says in a threatening tone

"That's not going to happen" chief tells him

"Very well then" he turns to the sentinels "save his head dispose of the rest" he then teleports away from the area

"This isn't good" Emile shouts as the sentinels open fire on them they shoot back

Rex then jumps on to a sentinel and brings it down "let's see if this works" he then grabs the sentinels and fires its laser at the remaining three the blow up and the one rex was holding deactivates and hits the floor with a load thud

Cortana then pops up in their screens "we can't allow the monitor to actuate halo. We have to stop him" she then pauses "we have to destroy halo according to my analyses of the ring the best course is somewhat risky. An explosion of sufficient seize will help destabilize the ring and cut through a lot of primary systems we need to trigger an explosion on a large scale and a star ship cruiser would do the job. I going to go through what's left of the covenant battle net and see if I can find the pillar of autumns crash site if it's the ships fusion reactors are still online we could use them to destroy halo" Cortana tells the Spartans

"Okay you had me at explosion's" rex says as they exit the chamber and come out to the Icey fields "We need to buy us some time in case the monitor finds a way to activate halo I've located three generator's if we damage or destroy them they would have to fix them before they could fire halo I would suggest splitting up so we can hit the targets faster we all meet up at the third generator"

"okay then Six your with me rex Emile go for the second generator will meet you at third one so we can find the captain were going to need him to cause a nuclear melt down" chief tells them they then start to go there objectives

"Wait I'd commandeer those banshee's it'll make getting to the generators a lot faster

Six and chief begin to fly off they fly to the location on their huds "hey six you seem of you up to speed" chief asks him through there comms

"Yeah just that giant flood form really did a number on me" they land an entire the room with the generator that is surrounded by flood

Six runs in there and grabs one of the forms and throws it against the wall chief pulls out his gun and begins to fire at the flood six then pulls out his energy sword and starts to cut through the flood in his way once they cleared out all the flood they looked to the generator "so how are we supposed to wreck this thing"

"We need to shut center core that is the signal amplifier we have to interrupt the energy stream. I've adjusted your shield to where they a can be used as an EMP **(THAT STAND FOR ELECTRO MAGNETIC PULSE FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING YOUR WELCOME)** burst to disrupt it all you have to do is walk into the beam to trigger it the blast should neutralize the generator but your shields will have to recharge.

Chief then walks into the beam is shield then light up and the beam goes off "that was okay" he said as his shield charged up "let's get to the third one and I hope Rex and Emile are okay"

"Don't worry I'm sure there fine"

* * *

Meanwhile Rex and Emile where fighting of a group of covenant that had decided to stand guard around the generator

"These guys are worse than cockroaches" Emile shouted

"Or a bad case of pinkeye" Rex responds

They continue to move forward into the covenant and they find their way into the room surrounded by even more grunts jackals and elites "damn it" Emile shouts an elite charges him he blows shoots him down with his shot gun leaving a huge hole in his chest rex takes the two smg's of his side and starts to shoot the at the contacts in the room once there all gone they stand in front of the generator

"Now what do we do" Emile says he is then pushed in by Rex and the same thing happens with his generator Emile comes out angry "what the hell was that for" he asked Rex

"Cortana told me that are energy shields produce an EMP so I tested it"

"You're an asshole" Emile tells him

They make their way out of the facility and back into the canyon "lets hop in the banshee's and make our way to the third generator six and chief are probably already there" Rex says they get in there banshees and fly off to the third generator

While flying the saw the flood golem attacking a wraith "Damn that thing is still alive and it's between us and the generator "

Emile says

"Hold on I have an idea" he then shoots the rocks on the mountain and they fall and land on the golem causing to fall on the ground

They enter the room and here gunfire they see six cut through a flood combat form they enter and see ever enemy they have on the ring they jump down and begin to assist the other Spartans

"Took you two long enough" chief said

"Well there was a large golem outside and we had to kill it again" Rex responded

They finished of the reaming covenant and they went towards the generator "Rex hop on in" Emile said

"Wait wha-"is all Rex manages to say before getting tossed into the generator

"Get your ass in there" Emile shouts as he throws the Spartan the beam goes off and rex walks out wobbling

"Fuck you Emile" he manages to say

Cortana then pops up "I found the autumn's crash sit but we need to find Captain Keyes so we can have access to the nuclear melt down

"Alright lets grab a ride" chief starts but is interrupted by Cortana

"That will take two long I have better idea while I was in there systems I managed to figure out how they teleported I think I have down"

She says

"Then let's do this" chief says

"Why do I get the feeling were not going to like this" six says as Cortana teleports then away to find captain Keyes….again


	10. Keyes

"The covenant battle network is absolute chaos from what I've been able to piece together their leadership ordered all ships to abandon halo when they found the flood but they were too late. The flood overwhelmed this cruiser and disabled it. The covenant are terrified that the flood are going to repair it and use it to escape from halo They've sent a strike team to neutralize the flood and repair the ship for immediate "Cortana tells the Spartans as they're transported into the ship "I've got a lock on the captains CNI transponder signal he's alive and the implants are intact there's some interference but I'm bringing us in as close as I can"

The Spartans then appear in a strange room "I don't remember this "Rex then looks up and relies something he begins to tap chief's shoulder

"Not now Rex " he tells Rex before they all fall to the ground with a thud "oh I see the coordinate data needs to be –" chief then whacks the side of his helmet stopping Cortana "Right. Sorry"

The Spartans then begin to move down the hallway "I can't believe were back on this god for saken ship but it does look different" Emile says to the Spartans

The radio then comes on "Spartans…Don't be a fool….leave me" captain Keyes said through a lot of pain

"Captain? Captain? I've lost him we have to hurry"

"Come on we have to get to the bridge" rex says as he charges forward they come across some flood combat forms six then cut through them with his energy sword and they fall onto the ground

"That's strange apparently there a covenant team that's also here for another object that was kept on this ship there being told to bring it to their leadership team I wonder what it is" Cortana says with a hint of curiosity in her voice

They then come into hanger bay and find a large hole in the bottom of the coolant " Analyzing this hole was caused by some kind of explosive very powerful if it tore through the ship's hull there's nothing but coolant on the bottom we should find another way" Cortana tells them

They then start to go back but a group of flood came down and started to move up on them the started shooting at the flood but to many were coming down "you know the coolant shouldn't be that bad" Rex says before he jumps off

"We need to go now" Six says while he jumps of

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Emile and chief then jump of and the flood looks down not seeing their prey anywhere

The Spartans landed in the coolant and came up and the green slime was all over them they began to shake it of them "we shall never speak of this" Six says

"Agreed" they all say in unison

They start to move through the canyon the gun fire from the covenant and flood is load but they try to avoid any contacts they didn't want to be caught up in the cross fire "We need to find another way" Six says

"Maybe the gravity lift still works" Rex says

"I'm getting an energy reading it could be the lift we should move this way" Cortana tells them as they start to move they come across more coolant "the crash did more damage than expected we need to keep moving don't worry the coolant shouldn't harm you

They go through the coolant and see two hunters engaged with the last thing they wanted to see right now the golem had both of them down it grabbed one of the hunter's heads and ripped it of blood flying everywhere the other hunter got enraged and charged the golem

It then shoved its spike covered shield through it gut and ripped it in half its lifeless body fell to the ground

"We should move before it notices us" chief says but they were a little too late as the golem noticed them and started to charge them the Spartans all jumped out of the way as it ran into a bunch of rocks

"how in the hell are we going to kill this thing" the golem charged up its gun and fired on the Spartans they all jumped out of the way and the blast almost hit the coolant " Be careful that coolant will make you a stain on the wall

An idea then popped into six he then got on top of the golem and started shooting its back causing it to fall into the coolant six then took out a grenade and threw it in the coolant "we need to move"

The Spartans ran out of the area and it blew up causing them to fall flat on their faces as rocks fell blocking the way they came "well there's no turning back now"

They turn to see the gravity lift online they quickly head up the lift and find themselves back in the ship they enter a small hallway "wait I'm picking up Spartan life signs I don't know from where though" Cortana says

Six then hears a voice in his head "Six is that you" he then looked around and saw a door that the elites were trying to get into he ran over there and stabbed one with his energy sword the other one turned "demon" it shouted as it started firing at six he blocked the attack with his energy sword and threw at the elite causing it to hit the door

"Six everything okay "Emile asked him "why did you kill those elites they weren't in our way"

"Whatever Cortana's picking up its coming from in here" he says as he bashes the door open the enter to see a tube fog was covering it so they couldn't see who was inside

"Who's that "rex asks with a touch of curiosity in his voice

"It's a Spartan in there I wonder why I didn't get a signal the last time we were here" Cortana answers

Emile then looks around and finds a signal jammer that's turned off "This must be why they use these jammers to mask Spartan signatures"

Six was just staring at the tube wondering who was inside of it "we need to open it "he says

"Okay then I should be able to find the code just let me go through what's left of the covenant battle net and there it is" the tube then starts to open and steam comes from the tube then they see the Spartan that's inside and six and Emile recognizes her immediately

"Kat" they both say in unison as she falls to the floor they catch her and remove her helmet to see if she's alive

"How is she here we both saw her get shot on reach hell Nobel 1 even carried her lifeless body "Emile said through his pure shock

"According to what I'm looking at the covenant found her body barley alive and they took her here so they could heal her and use her as bait to catch troops and kill them"

Kat then starts to wake up as she opens her eyes she sees six and Emile standing over her she then remembered when she was shot six caught her when she fell she did never get to think him for that "what's going on her" she managed to say

"We'll explain later right now we need to get to Keyes and help him "Six told her as he helped her up

"Was he captured by covenant" she asks

"No worse" Emile says then as if on que flood then run into the room "what the hell is that" Kat screams as the flood runs toward them

Weapons free chief' Emile' and Rex start to open fire on the flood their bullets cutting through them faster than they can spread they then fight their way out of the room Kat then throws on her helmet and turns on her energy shield

They come to a stop when they see the flood gathering bodies "That's digesting" Rex says his comm then blares up "I… gave you an order soldier pull out" Keyes struggles to say on his comm

"He's in pain we have to hurry" keys is then heard screaming in pain over there comm's they then enter the bridge and see a small object they walk toward it "where's the captain Emile asks

Rex then looks down and sees something horrible "were too late" is all he says as the other's look at the small pod and they see captain keys completely overtaken by it "No human life signs detected." Cortana said in a sadden voice "we know what we have to do"

Rex then walks up to him and punches through his face and pulls out his neural implants and places them in his helmet he then walks away "let's go we have a job to finish " I saw some banshees in the hanger bay we can use those

They had made their way into the hanger bay which was completely over run by flood and covenant they quickly got into the banshee's and started to fly of one thing going through all their heads

Time to finish what they started


	11. MAW

The Spartans had made their way to the pillar of autumn which had crashed in a desert type area they flew their banshee's to one of the docking bays Six, Rex, Emile, and Kat had all landed with ease while they climbed into the ship they turned to see chief's banshee falling apart

"This thing is falling apart" Cortana screamed

"It'll hold" he responded back

"We're not going to make it" Cortana said as she panicked

"Well make it" he said trying to calm her down

"pull up pull up" she screams then the banshee crashes into the side of the autumn and starts to climb up "you did that on purpose didn't you" Cortana said in a sardonic voice.

Chief pulls himself up to be greeted by Six's hand "need a hand" he asks chief takes it and is pulled into the ship

"We need to get to the bridge and put the captain's neural implants and overload the ships reactors to destroy the ring" Cortana

"Okay so this is a weapon left behind by the forerunner's that can wipe out all sentient life "Kat asked still trying to catch up with what's going on

"Yeah pretty much" answered Emile as they walked down the hallways

They then come across the flood and covenant in a firefight they quickly engage them with no hesitation six cut through them with his energy sword while the others shoot them to the ground they enter the control room

Chief puts her back in the terminal "I leave home for a few days and look what happens" she say as her avatar appears in front of them "This won't take long" she then activates the self-destruct on the ship a timer then popes up "That should give us enough time to get to a life boat and put some distance between us and halo"

Chief then moves to take Cortana out of the terminal when an all too familiar voice comes over the comm "I'm afraid that's out of the question really"

"Who the fuck is this" Kat asks

"Oh hell" Cortana says

"Ridicules! That you would imbue a warships A.I with such a wealth of knowledge weren't you worried it might get captured. Or destroyed" spark says to them

"Kat this is 343 guilty spark a total pain in the ass" he then turns to Cortana "what is he doing"

"He's in my local data arrays, a local trap" she responds

"You can't imagine how exiting this is to have a record of all our lost time. Human history is it fascinating. Oh how I will enjoy every moment of its categorization! And to think you would destroy this installation, as well as this record. I'm shocked almost to shocked for words

The countdown timer then stops "He stopped the self-destruct sequence" she says as the Spartans take out there weapons and survey the area

"Why do you continue to fight us, Reclaimer's? You cannot win! Give us the construct and I will make your death as painless and-"

"At least I still have control over the comes" Cortana says

"Um guys what the hell is a Reclaimer" Kat asks a bit furious

"We'll tell you later first we have to stop spark" chief then turns to Cortana "where is he"

"I'm detecting taps around the ship, Sentinels most likely as for the monitor he's in the engineering. He must be trying to take the core offline"

"If that happens we can't blow the ship" Kat cuts in

"How much fire power would we need to crack the engine shields" Rex asks

"Not much" Cortana answers "a well-placed grenade should do it why do you ask" she turns to see Rex with a grenade in his hand

"Let's see him stop my countdown" Rex says as he starts to toss the grenade up and down

"Okay I'm coming with you" chief then reaches for Cortana but a group of sentinels come and start to open fire on them they go down and chief quickly grabs Cortana's chip

Emile then opens fire with is shotgun and blows apart the sentinels "we need to get moving" They quickly move out the room and head to the engineering once they reach it they find the room covered in flood "This isn't good" Emile says

"Damn the monitor shut of the command accesses we can't restart the countdown" Cortana says

"Why can't it ever be easy?" Kat asks

"We will have to blow the reactors that should cause a nuclear melt 2 times bigger than what we were originally going to do"

Spark then tried to stop them "you would destroy this installation along with this fascinating record" he tells them "the flood is spreading "

They ignore him and get to one of the core rooms the throw grenades in it and it blows causing reactor melt down they do this for the rest and the ship stars to become unstable "That surprisingly worked the engines are going critical we need to get of the ship"

They start to move through the ship which is starting to fall apart "Cortana to Echo 419"

"This is Echo 419 I read you 5 by 5" they answer

"We need immediate extraction come get us at external access junction 4C "she then popes up to the Spartans screens "we have six minutes'

They reach a group of warthogs and take them and drive to external access point "wait here foehammer should be here to pick us up "Cortana tells them

Foehammer then shows up with two banshees on its tail a load explosion is then heard and foehammer then starts to go down "mayday, mayday I'm hit I can't hold her" foehammer screams as she goes down a crash is heard

" she's gone" Cortana says in a sadden voice " wait there's a long sword in the docking bay if we can get there fast enough we can make it" she tells the Spartans

They then burn rubber and are able to reach the long sword as soon as the get close the golem crashes down and destroys both of their warthogs it starts to stare them down " oh come on what does it take to kill this guy" Rex shouted the golem then charges the Spartans it hits Rex back into the warthog cracking his visor

"That thing is standing between us and the are ticket out out of here we need to kill it" Kat says

"easier said then done" Emile replied

the golem charged them again while it was charging the footing became loos causing it to stagger chief noticed this " shoot out the floor" he shouted they all shoot at the ground and the bridge they were on collapsed and fell with the golem's weight "that should by us some time it won't survive the reactor explosion

They then run for the long sword and get on it chief starts it up and they fly away from the pillar of autumn

The pillar of autumn then explodes cause halo to fall apart

"I'd shut the Engines were going to need them later" Cortana tells him

Chief turns the engines of and looks toward everyone "everyone in one piece" he asks

"So chief what happened to working better alone" Cortana asked him

"Well one thing for sure it is good to have someone to talk to" he said making Cortana mad "well whats does that mean" she asks

before he could answer the radio barred up " this is sergeant Johnson calling on all channels does anyone read me"

"This Cortana we read you Johnson glad to know your alive how many marines do you have with you" she asks him

"glad to hear from you alpha squad I have a small squad with me we were able to capture this vessel and get of a halo and six don't worry your nephew is with me and he is one hell of a soldier" Johnson told the Spartans "and ya'll need to see Rex's handy work Keyes told me he was destructive but damn I didn't know he could do that

They all look at Rex who was turning his face away in emberrisment then go to the window to see the wreckage of halo " I can't believe the four of you fought all of that and didn't die" Kat said in amazement

"We should respect the captains wishes and start working together as a team" Rex said " He believed that if we were humanities's best and only hope and let's not make his sacrifice be in vain"

"Let's go by the designation he gave us spartan team alpha" Emile said

they all agreed and turned back to the window looking at what was left of halo

"Did anyone else make it" chief asks quietly

"Just dust and echoes. Were all that's left" Cortana says in a sad voice "but we did what we had to do … for earth an entire covenant armada obliterated. The flood halo it's finished" she said trying to lift there spirits up

"No ... I think we're just getting started" chief says as he removes his helmet and the others follow suit as they fly away knowing one thing the battle was over but the war was far from it and they would win it together


	12. announcement I

**This is an important anouncment so please read carfully thank you**

 **Okay I'm starting to get a lot of following for this story I just want you guys to know that I will be posting halo 2 as its own story so you need to keep an eye out for it so you can always check my coming soon list to know when I'll publish I would love to have all of your support on all of my halo storeis so keep an eye out**

 **Also I will be planning to start halo at some part during my second phase of stories that I will publish since that one will be mostly made of sequals I'm doing this because I need plan out how I will write it because of the fact you could also play as the arbiter and you do two missions between each charater so It may be shorter or longer depending on how I feel**

 **And last but not least I will be making other stories on Halo as stated above so you can see other storeies about the brave lives of spartans and others so until next time**


End file.
